Could It work between us?
by Gothmermaid1995
Summary: Harley and Deadpool meet one night and both are getting over there exs. Can they both heal their broken hearts? Rated M for language.
1. chapter 1

Deep inside the bar in a far dark corner. Sat Wayde Wilson, also known as our friendly neighborhood pool boy DeadPool.

Usually he'd be off kicking some asses or talking up a storm with someone.

But as of right now, Deadpool was very upset and he was drowning away his sorrows in shots of whiskey.

You see our hero was suffering from a severe case of a broken heart.

His girlfriend Vanessa decided that things just weren't working between them and left our hero for someone else.

Even after Deadpool risked everything to save her so long ago.

Not knowing what else to do, Wayde moved out and got his own apartment. He honestly didn't care about anything anymore, he didn't care if he lived or died at this point.

"Aw come-on Wayde, you don't need her. You're a kick ass superhero who could have any girl he wants." Said Deadpools nerdy bartender friend.

"I don't care,all I want is Vanessa... speaking of wich I don't know why im even here. This is where I first met her after all..."

"Yeah, I feel ya. But you're never gonna guess who's in the bar right now."

Deadpool lifted his head, "Another creepy asshole offering poor people more deals?"

His friend chuckled, "No, plus that deal changed your life. Its Harley Quinn."

Deadpool's curiosity began to grow.

"Harley Quinn? As in, Gotham city's, clowm princess of crime, joker's girl Halrey Quinn?!"

"Yeah dude, she's here! She's been sitting in the corner drinking cherry wine coolers. Rumor has it, that ever since The Joker died that night of her suicide squad mission. She hasn't been the same, she left gotham and decided to settle down here."

Deadpool looked over in the corner,and saw Harley for himself. She was wearing her _Daddy's Little Monsters_ shirt. Black skinny jeans with wripps and a red convers.Her hair was up in its usual pigtail due. But instead of them being blonde both were died black with red tips.

As he looked closer he could see that she was sad. And he was almost sure that he could see tears falling from her eyes.


	2. 2

Getting up from his seat, Deadpool ignored his friends warnings about her. And slowly made his way towards her, "I have no idea what the hell im doing hut lets hope the old Wilson charm will work."

He thought to himself as he was only two feet away from Harley.

Looking up from her wine cooler, Harley nearly chocked on the sip she took.

Deadpool! The Actual Deadpool was standing before her!

Harley had heard about him even before she moved to the big city. Unlike other superhero douchebags who had no sense of humor at all. Deadpool was one with style and fun!

She had to hold back her excitement when he asked, "Hey, is this seat taken beautiful?"

Keeping her cool, Harley replyed with "Sure grab a seat."

"I dont wanma freak you out or anything Ms. Quinn but I wanna look at you with my real face."

Halrey gave him a confused look, but watched as he reached for the bottom of his mask.

"If you you don't like what you see,...you can just walk away okay?" He said as a warning.

Harley just nodded and watched as he pulled his red mask off his face.


	3. 3

Harley's eyes widened, he was bald and looked burned all over. Almost similar to Freddy Kruger's skin. But his eyes were the most beautiful shade of Hazel that she had ever seen. She watched as he looked down ashamed, and embarrassed. She reached over and gently touched his hand.

"Don't feel bad, ive seen worser looking skin on Killer Krock."

Hearing that made Deadpool giggle. "You know I wasn't always like this, the only reason I look like Pizza flat bread is because I had cancer at one point."

Harley looked at him, with a look of sympathy. Sure she was a psychotic, dangerous clown girl. But she did have a soft spot.

Noticing her looks of pity, Deadpool put up his hands in defense.

"Oh but don't worry, the dickhead who did this to my face. Made me immune to any pain, injury or illness. But in return I have to wear a fucking mask the rest of my life.

Next thing he knew, something unexpected happened. Harley took his red gloved hand and slowly brought it to her lips.

Shivers went down his spine, as Halrey continued to kiss the front and back of his hand. Soon she stopped and said "You're perfect the way you are. Plus you're not like other hero's, you actually have a sense of humor."

Deadpool shrugged, "Yeah I guess, sooo... is it true that you're here because you're on the run from Batbutt?"

Harley giggled and smiled at him.

"That and because I had nowhere else to go. My best friend Ivy already has her hands full with her boyfriend Twoface. And all the other villains are boys and would only want something else from me."

DeadPool nodded in agreement, "But wait.. isn't CatWoman a villain? Why don't you stay with her?"

With a flash of anger in her eyes, Harley stood up from the table!


	4. 4

**"THAT BITCH CAN GO SCREW HERSELF!"**

She screamed, cathing everyone's attention in the bar. Settling down, Harley took a deep breath and sat back down with embarrassment.

"Sorry about that" she mumbled before taking a long gulp of her cherry wine cooler.

DeadPool just giggled, "Woah, for a minute there I thought you were gonna turn green and smash shit."

Harley smirked, "Nah, Green's not my color. I look better in Red" she said with a wink.

"Red looks good on you and me" he said showing off his cockyness.

Harley smiled and looked down feeling a bit shy.

"So if you dont mind me asking... what's your beef with Ms. Kitty bitch?"

Harley's smile turned back into a serious look.

"Back when I was locked up at Arkham for a while. Ms. Kitty Bitch decided to get her claws into my man!"

"Oh my god! She fucked your boyfriend?! Isn't that beastiality?!'

Harley shrugged, "If it is she's one sick bitch."

For a while it was silent, and kinda akward.

But clearing his throat, DeadPool finally spoke up.

"Look if it makes you feel any better, my girlfriend just recently broke up with me."

Hearing that made Harley's snap out of her anger state, and go into one of concern.

"Why would she do that?!"

DeadPool just hung his head, "I guess after a beautiful relationship of intense love making, jokes and humor...she just decided she didn't want me."

Harley could feel her heart braking all over again.

How could someone be so cruel? He was clearly a nice guy, almost to nice for his own good. He didn't deserve to have something like that happen to him.

So without thinking,Harley leaned over the table, slowly lifted up his mask till his lips were exposed.And smashed their lips together!

DeadPool was in such a state of shock that he was completely stiff.

He didn't see this coming at all! But despite how stiff and shocked he was, Harley continued to kiss him.

Throughout the entire kiss, DeadPool kept thinking to himself "Vanessa never kissed me with this much passion! I bet my katanas, that spidey didn't even feel this much passion when he kissed that ginger bitch."

As for Harley she kept saying to herself, "Mr. J would want me to move on... I'll never stop missing my pudding though."

Finally the kiss ended and both of them sat there blushing.

Deciding that she was worth a shot, DeadPool stoop up and offered Harley his hand. Wich she gladly took with a happy smile.

"Well since BatButt is on your case, how bout you stay with me tonight?"

"Sure D.P. id love to"

With that said, the new couple walked hand and hand out of the bar. Ready to start a new chapter in their lives.


End file.
